


下篇

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	下篇

“等一下kit...我还没洗澡。”Singto赶紧伸手拦住了在他身上不停啄吻舔弄的Krist。

虽然Krist并没有洁癖，但是出席了一天的活动，再加上曼谷闷热的天气，两个人早就折腾了一身汗，尽管在晚风下已经被吹干的差不多了，可是那些汗味并没有随着风飘散在夜空中，味道实在是一言难尽，Singto也不想让他尝到那汗味。

Krist猛的坐起身，他的眼底闪了闪露出了一个勾人的笑容，他的指尖轻轻的在Singto的肚脐周围打转，指腹时不时的骚弄一下，“好啊，那就去浴室怎么样？我和p都还没有在浴缸里做过呢...”Krist说完便抬起屁股在他的胯下蹭了蹭，只是想想那幅画面就让Singto一阵血脉喷张，他挺硬的分身想当然的就抵住了Krist的大腿根。

不知道是不是Singto的错觉，Krist此时的声音就像是掺杂了蜜糖的奶音，格外的撩人心弦。Krist主动的模样也是他极少可以看见的，这么看来竟别有一番风味。

他不自觉的就吞咽了一下口水，注意到这个小细节的Krist更是变本加厉的扭动了一下屁股，果不其然就听见了Singto越发粗重的呼吸声。

他的腰肢被Singto的大手牢牢的扣住了，照这小妖精撩拨的能耐，Singto怕是等不到去浴室就会在这把人儿给办了。

“乖kit，你先下来。”Singto的拇指在他的腰间摸索片刻，又轻轻拍了一下Krist的屁股诱哄道。

Krist撇撇嘴不情不愿的从Singto的身上跨了下来，坐到了床上，屁股还没挨上床单他就被已经站到了地上的Singto拦腰抱到了怀里。

恐高的他反射条件的就揽住了Singto的脖子，恨不得整个人揉进男人的怀里，Singto的嘴角勾起了一抹坏笑，故意抱着Krist磨蹭了半天才走进浴室。

“我先把水放上。”Singto将人儿安放在了一边，弯着腰在浴缸里放上了冷热正好的水。

他直起身子刚要脱掉衣服，扑通一声，温热的水花溅了一地，他还没抬手就被坐在浴缸边上的Krist拽着胳膊拉进了浴缸里，两个人几乎是紧贴着摔进了水中。

Singto无奈的抹了把脸上的水珠，又将压在他身上的人儿扶了起来，有些心疼的看着全身湿透了的Krist，刚刚跌进水里时的响声大概是他撞到了哪里，Singto帮他把头发拨弄到了耳后轻声问道：“没有磕疼吧？”说完还不放心的在他的身上看了看。

Krist被浴室熏的红扑扑的脸蛋慢慢扬了起来，一双湿漉漉的眸子盯着Singto的脸轻轻摇了摇头回应道：“没有p。”刚刚说完便抓着Singto衣服的下摆向上撩去，被水浸湿了的衣物皱皱巴巴的贴在了皮肤上，并没有那么的好脱。

Krist努力了半天也只才脱下了差不多一半左右，他不耐烦的低着头，Singto就这么看着他的小猫咪在那干着急，丝毫没有要帮他的准备，还刻意抬腰向上顶了顶，Krist闷哼了一声，抬起眼埋怨的看着戏弄他的Singto，“p’sing我看你拍戏的时候主动的很呢。”

说完这句酸溜溜的话Krist顿了一下才俯下身，没等Singto回答柔软的嘴唇就轻轻按压在了Singto的嘴角，舌尖刻意慢慢描摹着他的唇线，他一只手撑在Singto的肩头，另一只手慢慢的沿着他的裤边探进了其中。

终于在几番挣扎后那条湿答答的裤子褪下了大半，Singto黑色的内裤上被撑起了一个清晰的轮廓，粗大的分身在布料下蓄势待发一般。

Krist的手指一弯勾住边缘将薄薄的内裤向下拽了拽，分身几乎立刻就弹了出来，Krist的屁股半悬空着，经过刚刚一番的争斗他似乎找到了诀窍，两下就将自己的下衣脱了个干净，没等到充分润滑便急不可耐的对准了分身坐了下去。

“哦咦～kit...等一下。”

Singto一愣立刻托住了他的腰开口阻止道，要知道这样着急的行为真的很容易受伤，他不想看着自己心尖上的宝贝受到一点伤害。

Krist丝毫不听他的劝阻，他双手撑着他的肩膀强行向下，略带撕裂的痛感让他的皱起了眉，额头也冒出了细细的汗珠，轻薄的衣服贴在了身上，粉红的乳尖在布料下若隐若现的挺立着。

Singto心里一紧，赶快抱着身上的人儿坐了起来，顺手拿起了在地上的沐浴液挤了一点在手指上，他扶着Krist的腰抬了起来，那小口果然因为强行的进入变得红红的，Singto心疼的揉了揉，才将手指插了进去，紧实的肉壁吸附着他的手指，在充分的扩张后Singto才把手指抽了出来，分身抵在了穴口缓缓的挤了进去。

“嗯...～”Krist轻喘了一声，幼嫩的小穴被他粗大的分身填的满满当当，一股酥麻的电流随着神经蔓延到了四肢百骸，尽管有了沐浴露的润滑可是被撑到极致的小穴还是隐隐作痛，他的后穴缩了缩，Singto被他夹的一阵头皮发麻，他难耐的向上顶了顶，硕大的顶端挤压着Krist敏感的一点，让他忍不住的双腿打颤，轻吟止不住的泄了出来。

Singto的喉结滑动了一下，可是他又不敢心急的订弄生怕伤到怀里的人儿，可是Krist却不顾他的顾虑，主动摆动起了腰，被撑到极致的小穴卖力的吞吐着。

“嗯～Singtuan～”Krist勾人犯罪的声音再次响起，“以后我只许你这样跟我做...”

这个称呼让Singto的心跳仿佛漏跳了两拍，他终于不再克制的环住Krist的腰，狠狠的操弄了两下才安抚着，“那都只是演戏啦kit.”

“不好...p每次都这样搪塞我...”Krist不满的嘟起了嘴，“我就要你答应我。”

“你在吃醋嘛kit？”Singto戳了戳他气鼓鼓的脸蛋，止不住的扬起嘴角，可下身的动作却没有收敛的向上狠狠的顶，似乎要连根嵌进Krist的身体里一般。

吃醋生闷气的小猫咪依然是那么可爱。

“明知故问！”Krist哼了一声一副不想搭理Singto的样子。

“我答应你好不好？别生气啦。”Singto将人儿一把搂了过来，下巴垫在了他的肩膀上晃了晃才哄道。

“那你答应我咯？”Krist故意在他的耳边吹了一下气。

“不过你以后可不许这样乱来了，很让我担心的，你受伤我也会很难过，知道了吗？”

“知道啦...p’singtuan总是这么的严厉，就像老父亲一样。”Krist伸手环住了Singto小小的调侃了一句。

“那要不要喊一句爸爸听听？嗯？”Singto调笑了一下怀里窝着的得意忘形的小猫咪，肉刃也紧跟着在Krist的身体里抽动起来，“这个称呼也算某种小情趣呢。”

“我才不要！没想到p’sing还有这个兴趣！”Singto的话简直让他呆楞了片刻，随即才反应过来，涨红个脸回击道。

“不是你说的嘛。”故作委屈的声音让Krist瞪着他咬咬牙，可是话确实是自己说出口的，“你就知道欺负我。”

“我怎么舍得？”

“哼。”

“不要闹别扭了kit，要不要哥补偿你什么？”

“那...p’sing今天节目上的喊麦那么敷衍，可以不可以给我重新喘一下呢？不对，重新喊一下。”

——————————

“嗯...啊～Singto...嗯～”

“唔...我错了p...嗯～”


End file.
